Duo's Big Night!
by rjones2818
Summary: It's "Most Popular Gundam Character of All Time" award night. Who wins? Guess! Yaoi, Relena Bashing.


Duo's Big Night!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW. I'm doing this for fun. Sort of.  
  
-Begin Story-  
  
The four G-Boiz were sitting at their table near the stage of the theatre where the awards show was being held. Duo and Heero were sitting next to each other, while Quatre and Trowa were scooted closely together. Wufei, of course, was sitting in the Presidential Box with Relena, his main squeeze (Relena was to stupid to realize that Wufei was doing Sally on the side). They were all there to see who would win the Most Popular Gundam Character of All Time award.  
  
Duo was his usual chipper and humble self. "C'mon Heero, you know you're more popular than me!"  
  
Heero's reply was typical. "Hn."  
  
Duo looked at his lover and smirked evilly. "I'll tell you what. If you win, I'll do anything you want me to for a week."  
  
Heero's left eyebrow arched ever so slightly. "Anything?"  
  
Duo thought for a second and realized that he could make a clarification. "I mean anything in the bedroom."  
  
A slight smile animated Heero's face as he thought about the proposition. "OK, Duo. And if you win?"  
  
It was time for Duo to raise his left eyebrow. "You blow me on stage tonight and I'm on top for the week."  
  
"Hmmm." Heero considered the bet. He didn't mind the thought of Duo on top, and he would dearly love to see the look on Relena's face. "It's a deal."  
  
Quatre, who's hands seemed to be busy under the table smiled at his friends. "'Guys, what happens if me or Trowa wins the award? I mean Trowa or I."  
  
"We'll let you two celebrate yourselves." Duo smiled back at his best friend. "And perhaps we'll have another orgy amongst ourselves with you and Trowa as the tops."  
  
"Sounds fair to me." Trowa, smiling with slightly glazed eyes looked at Duo and then Heero. "And we can have the orgy with you two as the tops if one of you two win."  
  
"What if none of us win?" Heero had a grin on his face. He was enjoying the banter and the thought of what might happen?  
  
Quatre spoke up. "We have the orgy to console ourselves and see who ends on top?"  
  
Heero nodded and said "What if he wins." He looked toward the Presidential Box.  
  
"We kidnap him, tie him down, and use his ass 'til he can't walk normally for a month." Quatre had a look of angelic evilness as he spoke the line.  
  
The other three pilots at the table all looked amazed, although they were getting to the point where they shouldn't be. Quatre had turned out to be as hentai as the rest of them. They then broke out laughing and agreed to Cat's plan.  
  
The boiz were enjoying the show by the time for their award arrived. Relena had swept all of the most hated awards (although they weren't named as such, for even she would understand 'Most Hated Character in all of Anime', or 'Character Most Likely to be Killed by Any Other Characters at Any Time" awards.)  
  
There was a flourish of trumpets to indicate that it was time for the highlight of the evening. Yugi and Yami from Yu-Gi-Oh came out to present the 'Most Popular Gundam Character of All Time' award. They both looked a slight bit mussed as they appeared to have been enjoying each other's company before the award. Yami's shirt was unbuttoned, and Yugi had his arm around Yami's waist.  
  
"The nominees for 'Most Popular Gundam Character of All Time' award are all of the Gundam characters besides Relena." Yami smirked as he said the Queen of Pink's name. He opened the envelope and said "And the winner is...." and then handed it to Yugi.  
  
"Duo Maxwell!" Yugi beamed as if he had won a bet similar to the G-boiz' with Yami (which, indeed, he had). He even patted Yami's butt.  
  
Duo looked around the hall as all of the rest of the attendees stood and applauded. He then smirked evilly and grabbed Heero and headed toward the stage. When he arrived, he French Kissed first Yugi and then Yami, and then invited them to the orgy later on.  
  
Duo's acceptance speech was short a sweet. "I thought Heero would win. Thanks for voting for me. And for as a special treat for those of you who voted for me..." Duo then strode to the front of the stage, Heero in tow. He stood sideways to the audience and Heero dropped to his knees and unzipped Duo's pants.  
  
Needless to say, Relena fainted. Wufei did too as a result of the horrific nose bleed he had. All of the fangirls and boys were whooping it up. Quatre performed a similar deed with Trowa, although he had crawled under the table to do so.  
  
It turned out to be a very long acceptance speech, indeed.  
  
-End Story- 


End file.
